Arrow (Series Two)
History After a violent shipwreck, billionaire playboy Oliver Queen (Stephen Amell) was missing and presumed dead for Five Years before being discovered alive on a remote Island in the Pacific. He returned home to Starling City, bent on righting the wrongs of his family and fighting injustice. To do this, he creates the persona of Arrow a vigilante and allies himself with former military man John Diggle (David Ramsey) and computer science expert Felicity Smoak (Emily Bett Rickards), while keeping his secret from those closest to him. Based on characters appearing in comic books and graphic novels published by DC Comics, ARROW is from Bonanza Productions Inc. in association with Berlanti Productions and Warner Bros. Television, with Executive Producers Greg Berlanti (“Green Lantern,” “Brothers & Sisters”), Marc Guggenheim (“No Ordinary Family,” “Eli Stone”) and Andrew Kreisberg (“Warehouse 13,” “The Vampire Diaries”). Melissa Kellner Berman (“Eli Stone,” “Dirty Sexy Money”) is Co Executive Producer. Series Two Episodes Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Celina Jade as Shado *Kelly Hu as China White *Michael Rowe as Deadshot *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Seth Gabel as Count Vertigo *Jessica De Gouw as Huntress *Summer Glau as Isabel Rochev *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Alex Kingston as Dinah Drake Lance *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon *Michael Jai White as Bronze Tiger *Kevin Alejandro as Brother Blood *Dylan Bruce as Adam Donner *Teryl Rothery as Jean Loring *Bex Taylor Klaus as Sin *Michael Eklund as Dollmaker *Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul *Navid Negahban as Al-Owal *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *Cynthia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller *Dylan Neal as Anthony Ivo *Robert Knepper as Clock King *Jimmy Jean Louis as The Captain *Roger Cross as Lucas Hilton *Adrian Holmes as Frank Pike *Annie Illonzeh as Joanna De La Vega *David Nykl as KGBeast *Sean Maher as Shrapnel *Tara Strong as Harley Quinn *Cassidy Alexa as Harley Quinn *Graham Shiels as Solomon Grundy *Jeffrey Nordling as Frank Bertinelli *Anna Hopkins as Samantha Clayton *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow *Adam Henderson as Mayor Altman *Olivia Cheng as Linda Park *Ben Browder as Ted Gaynor *Nicholas Lea as Mark Francis *Ron Selmour as The Butcher *James Kidnie as Milo Armitage *Roark Critchlow as Clinton Hogue *Ana Mercedes as Maya Resik *Viv Leacock as Ravan *Michael Adamthwaite as Torque *Michael Daingerfield as Ned Foster *Richard Keats as Doctor Lockhart *Lee Vincent as Kelton Crew Directors *John Behring *Nick Copus *Glen Winter *Eagle Eglisson *Wendy Stanzler *Guy Norman Bee *Bethany Rooney *Michael Schultz *Rob Hardy *Larry Teng *Jesse Warn *Doug Aarnioski Producers *Andrew Kreisberg *Marc Guggenheim *Greg Berlanti Writers *Andrew Kreisberg *Marc Guggenheim *Greg Berlanti *Geoff Johns *Beth Schwartz *Ben Sokolowski *Keto Shimizu *Wendy Mericle *Jake Coburn *Drew Z. Greenberg *Bryan Q. Miller *Mark Bemesderfer *A.C. Bradley *Holly Harold Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Arrow (Series Two)/Gallery *Blood Rush Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Season_2 Category:Arrow Series Two